Colorado Residents at home
by Clare bear 48
Summary: The citizens of Colorado Springs in a different setting. Another a bit of fun.


**Colorado's Residents at Home**

By Clare Bear

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Sully was lounging by the pool with a fishing rod in his hands near a tranquil pond.

Although he only had eyes for Michaela who was standing a short distance from him. The green of her skirt highlighted the different colours of her eyes. Her brown hair gleamed under her red bonnet. Michaela also only had eyes for Sully.

Sully was dressed in his usual attire but also this time he had a brown broad brimmed hat on as well. Nearby was his faithful companion Wolf.

Scattered around were the residents of Colorado Springs at different places. Although the biggest discussion at this time was Loren and how he suddenly went away.

Sully said _"Has anyone heard from Loren his been gone awhile now?"_

"_Yes he sent a message from Bolivia." _Michaela replied.

"_Not surprised" _he replied_." He has always wanted to travel he said he was sick to the same scene and people._

"_Yes he has been restless in the time since Maud."_ She continued sadly. "_Though I did have the impression Dorothy had made a difference she's so bright and cheery"._

"_What did ya say to me Cloud Dancing?" _Sully asked of his Cheyenne mate who was standing nearby.

Cloud Dancing asked was it when I said _"man and woman are not meant to be alone. Like Mother Earth and Father Sky. Everyone needs a partner or they become "unbalanced" its nature?"_

"_Ya". _Came Sully's answer.

Sully had replied now chuckling _"Dr Mikes an awfully strong force of nature"._

"_Well I never" _Michaela said miffed you're talking about me as if wasn't here she was not amused.

"_It's a quality I admired in ya and ya *Stubbornness*"._Sully added as he knew that other than not speaking to him she couldn't do much else at the moment.

"_Loren has been a bit low feeling his age and needin a break said he was sick of the same old things and routine" _Dorothy added to the conversation her cheeks changing to bright red dots. _"I only hope that he will be safe someone said that there was a bear around a few weeks ago"._

"_Ya" _Jake responded"_He wanted a new hair colour the other week as well"._

"_Catch any fish lately Sully?"_ Hank sniggered before Sully even replied Hank continued _"Ya seen the new people who arrived yesterday not bad hey those girls giving a low whistle?" _Hank asked changing the subject from behind them near his big bottle of beer. He was extremely protective of his newest acquisition that was left for him.

Jake not to be left out, standing there near his barber's pole of red, white and blue spirals and his big scissors said "_Trust ya to notice those Hank ya have eyes like a hawk is what ya have"._

"_*First in best dressed* just cause I see em first" _Hank drawled in his usual manner before laughing.

Jake couldn't argue with that it was true he did see people arriving first.

The Reverend was near on the other side watched as Jake and Hank spoke said _"Hanks right Jake and he does see everyone coming from where he stands"._

Robert E dressed in his overalls a red felt hat on his head with Grace were standing together listening to their friends Grace said dreamily _"I'd like to visit my family some time in New Orleans. I don't expect it will happen so soon though"._

"_I'd let ya to go woman but things are a bit tight at the moment nobodies buying horses or carts at present" _he said sadly.

"_No and the cafe need some new ideas as well another new sign may work"_ she added.

Over the way the Cheyenne tribe and their tee pees arranged in a circle when Chief Black Kettle's deep voice was heard saying _"She must be a crazy white woman"_ after Sully reminded him that Michaela was a doctor. Michaela still held onto her medical bag tightly. A couple of times someone had tried to steal it.

Michaela decided she had been quiet long enough "_I am proud to be a doctor" _she stated_._

'_An a darn good one to" _Sully replied.

"_Why thankyou Sully_" she said fluttering her eye lashes in his direction with her shy smile.

Colleen, Mathew and Brian standing near their mother smiled. Brian only being young and not yet aware of social protocols blurted out, _"Why don't ya marry Dr Mike, Sully and then ya can have a family just like ya always wanted"._

Mrs Quinn in her brilliant purple attire snorted _"he's a savage mountain man" _Dr Mike's four sisters laughed. Michaela could not see her mother or her sisters just sighed.

"_Oh Hush up" _Sully replied laughing.

All of a sudden Hank hissed _"Quiet some ones cumin"_

Quietness fell on the group from Colorado Springs when a group of tourists descended on them and admired the group of beautiful gnomes. Who appeared to be all associated with each other the way they'd been arranged together.

The end

...

Dedicated all Garden Gnomes.

From humble and mysterious beginnings more than a decade ago (no-one knows for sure who started it), what was once a couple of meek lawn ornaments plonked onto a roundabout near Dardanup in southwest WA has grown into a sprawling citadel, a virtual world of more than 1000 roadside gnomes.  
>Garden variety gnomes, sports-playing gnomes, fishing gnomes, partying gnomes from all corners of the globe – they're all left here with accompanying names and messages, usually richly pun-related. (Like Greg Gnoman, The Rolling Gnomes, the Gnoman Empire.)<p>

.

The **travelling gnome prank** is a method of returning a garden gnome "to the wild". It involves stealing a gnome, taking it on a trip, and photographing it at famous landmarks with the photos being returned to the owner. _(I did this with a stuffed iridescent blue Gecko from my Bosses desk it went to Victoria and back she didn't miss it. It had the best seat in the front window of the bus_)


End file.
